Ghosts
by Fang Cullen
Summary: Nightmares plague me at night. I'm a time bomb, ready to go off... The School we came from wasn't the only one. There is another in Alaska, just as horrible. However, they have something that nobody else has: they have me, Fang. Their ghost.
1. Chapter 1: The End

**Alright Everybody, welcome to my story. Thanks so much for reading this, it means a lot. This is my first story. I'm sorry this first chapter is so short. Up to chapter 5, I've finished so far, so those might be short, but after that I'll try to make them longer. **

**Thanks again for reading! Please Review! Enjoy!**

This is Fang. To my faithful bloggers, thank you for your support. To Max, my love, forgive me for this. I will never see your face again, never hear you voice again, and you haven't the slightest idea of how much that tortures me. There are two things I have to tell you that are of the greatest importance. The first and easiest is that I love you so much, and it is horrible that I'll never be able to tell you face to face. I hope you feel the same way about me, but I'll never know. The second and more complicated to explain is that, well, let me start from the beginning...

Chapter 1

They tossed me back into my cage, my legs banging painfully against the cold metal bars. For once, I was glad to be back in it. Not that I like being in cages, but that it meant that they wouldn't inflict any more of the awful, torturous experiments they had that day. Those experiments were the worst they'd ever done to me. Every needle that pierced my skin was ten times more painful than usual, and the usual was no walk in the park. Even at ten years old, I didn't usually cry, but I was then.

Max, beautiful Max, looked through the bars of her cage at me. I would never tell her this, but I loved her. I knew being only ten, I was too young for this stuff, but then again, I didn't exactly lead a normal life. Her eyes were filled with sympathy. My midnight black eyes met her chocolate brown ones. She mouthed, "What happened?" She was genuinely concerned. I mean, we were always concerned about each other, but after a while the usual torture gets a little old. The way she looked at me told me that she knew this was different, that this wasn't just normal everyday torture.

I wanted to tell her so bad, just to get it off my chest. I opened my mouth to reply, but I caught the gaze of one of the Erasers guarding us. When an evil, blood thirsty hell hound looks at you like that, you keep your trap shut.

So I mouthed back my usual, "Nothing." Even to myself I didn't sound convincing.

She gave me her "yeah, right" look. I guess I was somewhat convincing, for she didn't persue it, but it could've also been demon dog in the corner.

Finished with this day in the hell that was my life, I turned my back to her and slowly, silently cried myself to sleep.

As I slept, I dreamed.

_Dream_

_I look down into her terrified eyes, I scream in horror, but the only sound I hear is that of evil cackling. I try to help her, but I can't. She whispers, "Fang, why?"_

_I realize that she's bleeding badly out of her side, and I reach down to comfort her. But as I do, a knife pierces her chest, and she screams in agony. I scream her name, but what I hear is this, "Max, don't feel pity for yourself, at least you don' t have to see the rest of the Flock die."_

_My voice is the one making those words, but I'm not saying them. My hand is the one with the knife, but I wouldn't in a million years do that to her. I look down at Max once again. A tear falls from her cheek._

_"I loved you, Fang." she says . _

_I try to say "I love you, Max." but there is no sound._

_Max sighs, and then she breaths no more. I cry. And then I walk away, even though I had no intention to._

_But then, I feel good._

I woke up screaming.

The next day they gave me a rest from their awful tests. That left me with whole lot of time to think, which I didn't want. Images from that horrible nightmare flooded back, but the worst part was that I could remember that feeling, the satisfation and almost joy I felt after Max died (I refused to think I killed her). I was disgusted and terrified of it. I knew me, and I loved Max, and I would never hurt her or let her be hurt. I decided that my nightmare was exactly that, a nightmare that I knew would never happen. I locked it away in my head tight.

I didn't know how wrong I was.

The next day it was back to testing. It was even worse than two days before. Besides the fact that it hurt like heck, I don't remeber much from that day. I do know, however, that that day would change my life forever.

A few days later, Jeb took us away from the School. You know what happens after that.

**Alright Peeps! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Gracias. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

**Here's Chapter 2! Thank you to my one lonely reviewer, The Probable Future! Please Review Peeps!**

**Enjoy! ;)**

Chapter 2

_I look down into her terrified eyes, I scream in horror, but the only sound I hear is that of evil cackling. I try to help her, but I can't. She whispers, "Fang, why?"_

_I realize that she's bleeding badly out of her side, and I reach down to comfort her. But as I do, a knife pierces her chest, and she screams in agony. I scream her name, but what I hear is this, "Max, don't feel pity for yourself, at least you don' t have to see the rest of the Flock die."_

_My voice is the one making those words, but I'm not saying them. My hand is the one with the knife, but I wouldn't in a million years do that to her. I look down at Max once again. A tear falls from her cheek._

_"I loved you, Fang." she says . _

_I try to say "I love you, Max." but there is no sound._

_Max sighs, and then she breaths no more. I cry. And then I walk away, even though I had no intention to._

_But then, I feel good._

_I unfurl my wings and look back at them. I notice that silvery-white feathers are on the edges. It feels different. I feel different. I'm flying over a body of water now. I dip lower to get a closer look at myself. I'm shocked. My eyes are the same color as my out-of-place feathers. They have no pupils. My hair has a streak of the same color running through it. I look like a ghost. _

_It is night, and I smile at myself in the body of water. I am paler than usual, and I look more muscular, more powerful. I like it. _

_I no longer differ opinions from my physical self. I want to be like this. But then I realize, this is what killed Max. And when I look again at my wicked smile, my freaky eyes, my powerful body, I hate it. I hate it all. And inside I cry, but my reflection still smiles._

I woke up screaming again.

It was almost dawn. My watch, which I had just dozed off in. I was quite disgusted with myself, leaving the flock un-watched like that. What if something had happened to them? What if the Erasers had come and-? I shuttered at the thought.

I opened my big, black, 14 foot wings, jumped, and soon was in the top branches of an old oak tree. I left them out for while. It was so good to just be alone and not worry about squeezing them against my back so they could avoid detection. I dropped my gaze to the flock dozing on the ground below me. I was surprised no one had woken up because of my scream, but, then again, we had flown the longest we'd ever flown straight through, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, to the western shore of the Hudson Bay. With my post again taken, I settled into the crook of the oak's huge, strong branches. I had a lot of thinking to do.

First, what was the dream about? I know I would never do that to Max, so why would I have dreamed that? A dream is just one thinking while sleeping, so why the heck was I thinking about that? I was terrified of myself, knowing that I had thought that and dreamed that. It was truly disturbing.

The sun peeked up over the horizon, brightening my world. I have always loved the sunrise, for it's a thing of hope and beauty. It begins a new day, and ends a long night. It's so peaceful, so quiet, and yet so colorful and vibrant. It was cold, being in central Canada, but the sunrise warmed me up right away.

Just then a rustling noise shook me out of my reverie. Immediately my senses went on alert, a little thing you pick up from living in constant danger.

"Morning, Fang," said a voice I would recognize anywhere. I loosened up, and met the eyes on the beautiful face gazing up at me.

"Good morning, Max."

I scooted my way to the edge of the old, giant branch of the old, giant tree, and just let myself go. It is an unearthly feeling, freefalling, but it always ends the same way: with the ground.

I landed in front of Max, and she smiled tiredly at me. I returned it with a little half smile.

She plopped down on the ground, her back resting against a boulder, then pulled a bagel out of my backpack and split it with me.

I sank down next ot her. The rock was cold against my back, but Max was warm next to me.

"I heard you screaming last night." she said.

I stopped in mid chew. "What was wrong?" she asked.

I looked away, unable to meet her eyes, not wanting to betray my words with my actual feelings. "Bad dream."

She nodded, seeming convinced. "You were talking in your sleep too."

I swallowed, hoping to disguise the lump in my throat. What would she think if she knew what it was about? Was she scared of it? Was she scared of me?

"What did I say?" I asked, trying to sound indifferent like I normally am. I don't think she bought it though.

She looked me up and down. "You mostly just said 'no' and 'Max' and you even cried once," -she looked at me slyly- "You said 'I love you, Max.'"

I blushed. Even though that was a lot better than it could've been-say if she found out what the dream was really about-I was really hoping she hadn't heard that part. I was never going to hear the end of that.

She crooned, "You love me! You love me this much!" I glared at her. Max just kept on going. "Don't leave me, Max! Don't leave me!" she said, immitating me. I admit it. I guess I deserved this, after I had made fun of her for the Valium incident. But, payback was over.

"Alright! Alright, already!" I said. She laughed. Despite my frustration with her at that moment, Max's laugh still was music to my ears.

After I had cooled down a bit, and Max's laughter had subsided to the occasional snicker, I asked her, "Why didn't you wake me up? It was my watch."

"You looked so tired. I took it for you. You carried most the supplies, you know," she answered, sobering up

Wow, I thought. She cared that much about me that she would take part of my watch when I needed rest. Max is such a great leader. Not only do I love her, but I admire her too. I don't know what we'd do without her.

"Thanks," was my reply.

"No prob."

After that, Max and I just sat side by side and ate bagels, and watched the sunrise. I swear that was heaven on earth.

Believe me it wouldn't last.

**Thanks again for reading! As a writer, that's all I ask. But a few reviews would be AWESOME!!**

**Gracias! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Voice

**Hello, Everybody! Thank you for those of you who have been reading this! And ginormous thank yous to those of you who have reviewed! Sorry, guys, but this one's short too.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

We soared through the clouds, flying in loose formation, just enjoying the weightlessness, the joy, the glory of opening your wings in crisp, cool, high altitude air of the Yukon territories of Canada. It was a good thing we were enjoying something, because things were about to get worse, a whole lot worse.

Why were we in Canada you ask? Because Max's Voice/Jeb told us to. Interesting how that works, isn't it?

Actually there is some reasoning behind that. You see, the School we came from wasn't the only one. There is another one in Alaska, in a small town called Nome. Yeah, that's right. Nome. Not exactly the place you'd expect to find evil scientists doing very evil things. But hey, this is _our _life we're talking about.

If the Voice aka Jeb is right, which he usually is, we will save all the mutants held in captivity there, take down another evil force of Itex, and continue down our world-saving path. He said we needed to get there fast, because Itex was planning something big. Of course he didn't tell Max what, just to take his word for it.

I sucked in a deep breath. Frankly, I didn't want to go back to the type of place that has almost killed me many a time. I wouldn't admit it, but I was scared, and I wasn't quite into the idea of trusting Jeb again. He tore our lives apart, and that is hard to forgive.

"Max, has Jeb told you what Itex is going to do? I really hate not knowing," said Angel.

"Sweatheart I'll tell you when I know. I promise," said Max, sounding rather annoyed, probably because that was the fiftieth time Angel had asked that.

"Well, tell him to tell you, pretty quick here, because I don't like the feeling of just going to a School and not even knowing if this is a trap or not," said Iggy.

"Yeah, this could be a trap and we could just be flying blindly into it. No pun intended Iggy. But Max, Jeb has lead us the wrong way before," said the Gasman.

Max was about to reply when-"When are we gonna get there? I'm tired, Max, and hungry. When are we gonna stop?" whined Nudge. It was easy to see that they needed a rest. Even my wing muscles were starting to burn. After all, we had been flying for almost 9 hours straight.

"Yeah Max, I want some food, and not any of that granola bar crap. I want some good stuff," said Gazzy.

Max sighed and turned her gaze to me. I myself wouldn't have minded food right then, my stomach had been growling ravenously for the last half hour. I shrugged, and she caught my "yeah, let's land and refuel" drift.

"Okay guys, let's land." she said.

"Yes!" exclaimed Total.

"Finally!" Iggy said, and a few minutes later, we were on the ground inhaling food.

Max had decided this would be a good place to camp. We were in another little part of the woods now, and the sun was starting to set. Max had sent me off to go fill our water bottles in the lake adjacent to our little campsite. I love Canada. The woods are so beautiful. Everything is just so pure. Hues of blue and orange colored the sky, and I just couldn't believe that something like this could contain something as evil and sinister as a School.

I sighed as I remembered why we were really here. It wasn't like we were here to enjoy the sunsets, to just be here. No, we were here to go back to a place that would fuel our nightmares, that we grew up in, and to this day we still cower when we think about it. Then, something inside me shifted. I hated Jeb for telling us to go back to a place of so much suffering. I wanted to kill him. And I hated Max for believing him, for risking our lives to help a few slimy mutants who didn't deserve to live. I could've killed anybody if they came within 10 feet of me right then.

Then, my brain exploded inside my skull. Images from my nightmare and similar to it flooded into my head. All thoughts I had were scattered everywhere against the intense pain that was my brain.

Then as suddenly as it came, it was gone. I stumbled to the water, and just splashed in. It was cold, ice cold, but I needed to cool off. I was under for as long as I could stand it. And then, I realized I didn't have Angel's breathing under water power, so I came back up and filled my lungs with air again. I just sat there treading water. I closed my eyes and dipped my head. I felt like crap. I was nauseated, my brain was on fire, and I just wanted to die. Slowly, I pried my eyes open again, and when I did, I saw my nightmare.

My eyes were silvery-white. They had no pupils. My hair had a streak of the same color running through it. I shrieked and scrambled to the shore. I was so afraid. And to top it off-

_Hello, Fang. You are finally thinking the right thoughts._

-I had a Voice to call my own.

**Is that a good enough ending, Probable Future? I don'tknow if it is, and the only way I will know is if you guys review! Please do!**

**L8R**


End file.
